Fukurou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Todos hemos tomado caminos tan distintos, en especial tú y yo, Takasugi…


**F**_ukuro__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Solíamos llamarnos amigos, tu siempre tan agresivo a diferencia de _él_, que todo el tiempo parecía ajeno a su rededor, a los campos y el canto de los cardenales, incluso ante nosotros. Pero eso, no resultó ser verdad. Ni un poco en lo absoluto.

Gintoki solo simulaba no percatarse de la gente que estaba a su lado, y yo no pude darme cuenta de ello hasta que Sakamoto lo dijo; incluso, ¿perdí ante él?, quien lo creería, siendo el tan despistado e infantil. Sí, infantil, como todos nosotros.

Dime, ¿por qué sigo siendo el único que ha entendido lo que nuestro sensei ha dicho? ¿Por qué solo yo?

Sin embargo todo parece indicar lo contrario…

A este paso y con mis acciones pareciera que soy en verdad la persona que jamás comprendió el significado de sus enseñanzas o que las interpretó de forma distinta y errónea.

Todos hemos tomado caminos tan distintos, en especial tú y yo, Takasugi…

* * *

"Sensei, ¿crees que he sido demasiado ingenuo?", levanta la mirada como si tratase de hallar la respuesta en ese cielo añil abrumado por las densas nubes de verano, en una voz distante que no puede alcanzarle.

El abrasador y sofocante viento le acaricia la nívea piel de su faz, su cabello del intenso color del ébano que le cae por los hombros trata de llegar lo más lejos posible en su alcance, pero es un fino trozo de seda el que le espera casi al final quien le frustra su carrera.

Cualquiera que le viera creería que se trata de una bella jovencita, que sentada en el jardín espera la llegada del gentil romance. Pero no es así, Katsura Kotaro no es ninguna damisela, mucho menos una en espera del amor ilustrado en las hojas de los libros amontonados en los estantes de la casa, sino uno de los mejores espadachines del Joui, pese a su frágil y delicada apariencia; amado por infinitos hombres, adorado por su valentía y fervor durante las batallas… y detestado por ser tan ingenuamente compasivo.

"Parece ser que hoy nuestras tierras se abrigaran con mares y arroyos de un tinte carmesí", sus dulces y rojizos labios se sonríen atrayendo consigo una asfixiante melancolía que merma en sus agrias memorias.

"Quita esa cara, que todos van a empezar a murmurar que tu novio te ha plantado antes de tiempo", la voz que se alza hace estremecer a las flores que comenzaban a sumergirse en un placentero letargo tras el sopor del día.

"¡A-ah!", siendo demasiado inocente, dulce y hermosa su expresión la cual se matiza por un sonrojo en su rostro ante ese comentario tan indignante.

"A este paso serás conocido como la _nadeshiko_ del _joui_", caminando aquel hasta su lado sin perder de vista las luces astrales que el mismo celeste emite a diestra y siniestra en su vestido ennegrecido, " Zura".

"No digas tonterías, Gintoki", esbozándole una sonrisita ante tal comentario, aunque no es que le hubiese causado gracia en sí, pero venía de cierta persona conocida como _shirou yasha_, y del bruto que nunca prestaba atención en clases ni sabía cómo expresarse con la gracia necesaria.

"Mmm", aunque jamás lo eran, ninguna de sus palabras, tontas o absurdas; Gintoki sabía bien el por qué las decía. Pero al parecer le resultaba entretenido fastidiarlo un poco con esa creencia que la mayoría tenía (incluyendo al mismo Sakata) de que era la exacta expresión de las doncellas japonesas. Seguro que sí se lo mencionaba se ganaría su indiferencia por un rato, y eso no estaba en la lista de cosas por obtener que tuviera hecha Gin, aunque seguramente no le importaba mucho porque estaba seguro de que sería el mismo Kotaro quien iría en búsqueda de su perdón, olvidándose de las ofensas ya hechas.

"El helado de fresa no va con el momento, ¿no te parece?", y mientras Zura desviaba la vista hacia él, se permitió el analizarlo junto a lo que tanto tenía ese bote de nieve de color rosado que a Sakata le había dado por sacar de inmediato: "Ni siquiera te has aseado y ya estas comiendo, no cambias Gintoki"; cierto, sus ropas tenían ya atrapadas entre sus hebras matices rojizos que poco a poco se le fueron tornando en un tinte tan oscuro como la noche.

No le dijo nada, continuando la degustación de esa deliciosa y frívola escarcha.

El día navegaba tranquilo, incluso somnoliento; y a Katsura le hacía creer que _ese_ momento nunca llegaría y que los anteriores jamás ocurrieron.

Las ropas comenzaban a resultarle pesadas, incómodas, pero no podía despojarse de ellas, no mientras estuviese a lado de Gintoki ni en el lugar en el que ahora mismo contemplaba el andar de la mañana. ¿Qué ejemplo daría al hacer tan indecente acto?; no, un samurai no debía comportarse así.

Prefiriendo entonces soportar la abrumadora calentura del día, entreabriendo los labios, probablemente así encontraría la frescura que tanto ansiaba tras la nula posibilidad de deshacerse de sus ropajes.

Intentó con su boca atrapar los movimientos finos del aire que jugueteaba entre ellos, pero resultó inútil. Suspirando cansinamente, a este paso podría pasar de un estado de apacible tranquilidad a uno de irascibilidad con pasmosa facilidad por el clima y sus pocas energías en batallar. Sin hacer mucho ruido comenzó a jadear, resultando un murmullo que se perdía entre el cantar de las aves.

Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle, en verdad era insoportable, aún más que el dolor de una herida causada por la fina hoja de una katana; entrecerrando los ojos, sintiéndose adormilado, intentando soltar alguna frase cuando…

"_Tan dulce y helado_", se dijo internamente, así fue, ese tacto tan sutil y precipitado; refrescante, tanto que quemaba, pero demasiado afable que le hacía olvidar por completo el dolor. Pues los labios de Gintoki no podían recibir otra descripción que no fuese aquella. Y ahora se hallaba degustando el delicioso sabor a fresa de aquella exquisita golosina que llevaba consigo el samurai.

No se apartó de ese acercamiento sorpresivo y certero, que resultó ser lo que estaba pidiendo desde hace un momento atrás. Sin embargo algo que no lograba determinar si permitir o no, fue cuando el mismo Sakata probó introducir su lengua, sintiendo las ansias que tenía el otro de adentrarse en su boca; no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña risita sin pensar: "_Tonto_"; y fue ése justo descuido lo que necesitó Gintoki para poder lograr penetrar en ella. Obvia era la habilidad que poseía, Katsura por su parte trataba de seguirle el paso imitando los movimientos de la lengua de Sakata, pero demasiado evidente resultaba su poca experiencia en ello, por no decir nula.

La sensación de frescura se desvanecía presurosa, y sí a ello le diera por continuar terminará perdiendo la razón porque ahora mismo ese beso no estaba disminuyendo su temperatura si no todo lo contrario. Pero ni siquiera tuvo que luchar o empujar al otro, puesto que el mismo Gintoki se había separado para mirarle un instante con esos inexpresivos ojos que semejaban a un par de rubíes que han extraviado su brillo en las rugosidades de los pulidores, y los mismos que lo recuperaban en el campo de batalla al momento en que blandía su espada.

No podía comprenderlo, ni a él, ni a Takasugi; por más que buscase en sus miradas no encontraba nada, absolutamente nada que le permitiera entender las acciones que llevaban a cabo. Dejó de mirarle para volver a comer el helado mientras divisaba sin emoción el jardín frente a ellos.

"G-", intentó hablar pero se detuvo.

"¿Todavía tomas esa cosa tan amarga?", para escuchar lo que soltó, crítico, sin mirarle.

Ante el comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cómo detestaba que hiciera eso solo para saber qué fue lo último que se llevó a la boca; ¿qué tenía de malo tomar té?, lo raro es pasarse todo el día ingiriendo toda clase de caramelos como si fuese un niño todavía.

"A este paso, pronto serás un hombre diabético, ¿no te preocupa eso Gintoki?", se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión de total molestia; ¿por qué dejó que lo hiciera?, otra pregunta sin respuesta, al menos no dejó chocolate en sus dientes como la vez pasada. Todavía recuerda las burlas de los demás cada que les sonreía.

" Hmm", Sakata dejó la cuchara en su boca, parecía estar meditando sobre algo al momento en que observaba el paseo perezoso de las nubes, "Ya no hay".

Fue lo único que le oyó decir, ¿qué clase de respuesta era ésa?; suspiró buscando así no perder la postura, Gintoki era un mocoso, igual que él, igual que Takasugi y Sakamoto. Niños con espadas y sueños inquebrantables acompañados por deseos fervientes de proteger el planeta de esos engendros, de los Amanto.

"No iré a comprarte otro", contestó.

Y así sería, no iba a perderse de su placentera tarde por ir al supermercado a comprarle otro bote de nieve de fresa al _shirou yasha_. Prefería esperar, hasta que anocheciera. Pues siempre la oscuridad traía consigo algo bueno.

Como el recuerdo de su primer beso con Shinsuke bajo el cielo estrellado en una noche de verano.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
